


Not Your Usually Weird Hitchhiker

by apollo41



Series: Drabble Events' Fills [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Attempt at Humor, Drunk Castiel, F/M, Female Dean Winchester, Hitchhiker Castiel, Hitchhiking, Human Castiel, Male Castiel/Female Dean Winchester
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanne fece una leggera retromarcia e aprì il finestrino, una risata a malapena trattenuta a causa dell'espressione seria e concentrata dello sconosciuto che aveva di fronte e si era chinato per osservarla.<br/>“Nottata selvaggia?” chiese Dee senza riuscire a trattenersi, indicando la cravatta e in generale l'intero abbigliamento dello sconosciuto, che si fissò per un istante.<br/>“I miei due fratelli maggiori pensavano fosse divertente festeggiare la mia promozione trovando un negozio di alcolici e bevendo il più possibile.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Usually Weird Hitchhiker

**Author's Note:**

> Questa oneshot è stata scritta ad uno dei soliti event a cui partecipo sempre (sul solito gruppo facebook di cui lascio il link https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/).  
> I fill sono separati anche in questo caso perchè sono abbastanza lunghi, perciò se volete leggerne altri anche per altri fandom, sono sul mio profilo.  
> Vi lascio alla lettura; baci, Elisa.  
> PS: no, non ci saranno seguiti. E no, non ho avuto tempo per rileggere dopo la fine dell'event quindi potrebbero esserci errori in giro. Mi scuso per questo.

**_Not Your Usually_ _Weird_ _Hitchhiker_ **

_  
Prompt:_ _Cas/fem!Dean. Deann_ _e_ _carica in macchina un autostoppista davvero singolare. Castiel deve indossare la cravatta | AU_

Quando Deanne passò di fronte al tipo che faceva l'autostop, fermarsi le venne quasi d'istinto. Non perché tipicamente fosse il tipo di persona che si fermava a dare passaggi agli autostoppisti -teneva troppo alla propria incolumità e a quella della propria Baby per recuperare gente poco raccomandabile dal ciglio della strada.

No, la cosa che l'aveva convinta a fermarsi, in quell'occasione, era il modo ridicolo in cui il tizio era conciato. Era ovviamente uno di quei damerini in giacca e cravatta che lavorava in chissà che tipo di ufficio -come suo fratello Sam, insomma-, ma gli abiti non erano propriamente nell'ordine in cui avrebbero dovuto essere: il trench messo al contrario, la giacca del completo stretta nella mano non occupata a fare l'autostop, la camicia semi-slacciata, i pantaloni con le tasche verso l'esterno ed infine la cravatta allacciata in modo ridicolo intorno alla testa.

Deanne fece una leggera retromarcia e aprì il finestrino, una risata a malapena trattenuta a causa dell'espressione seria e concentrata dello sconosciuto che aveva di fronte e si era chinato per osservarla.

“Nottata selvaggia?” chiese Dee senza riuscire a trattenersi, indicando la cravatta e in generale l'intero abbigliamento dello sconosciuto, che si fissò per un istante.

“I miei due fratelli maggiori pensavano fosse divertente festeggiare la mia promozione trovando un negozio di alcolici e bevendo il più possibile.” rispose con una voce ben più roca di quel che Deanne avesse preventivato.

“Ah, capisco. Ti hanno fatto sbronzare e poi ti hanno abbandonato conciato a questo modo nel mezzo del nulla. Tipi davvero simpatici.” ribatté aprendo la portiera, ancora un sorriso ad incresparle le labbra.

“Non saprei giudicare, dicono sempre che a me manca il senso dell'umorismo.” disse solo sedendosi compostamente sul sedile.  
Deanne lo fissò: non aveva mai visto un tipo con una sbronza lucido come questo qui. Doveva essere decisamente più resistente di quanto sembrasse. Ma che le apparenze spesso ingannassero Dee lo sapeva bene perciò forse era meglio chiarire un paio di cosine.

“Okay, ti porto fino alla prossima fermata dell'autobus e se vuoi ti lascio anche un paio di dollari per il biglietto, ma prometti che non vomiterai nell'auto, perché se lo farai, verrai con me fino a casa mia e appena ti sarà passata la sbornia, pulirai l'intera tappezzeria della mia Baby.”

“Non lo farò.”

Ultime parole famose. Un paio di ore più tardi, Deanne fissava Castiel, steso sul divano del suo appartamento, ancora con la cravatta in testa, che finiva di farsi passare la sbronza dormendo profondamente, Baby parcheggiata con i finestrini spalancati per far uscire l'odore nauseabondo. Dee avrebbe quasi trovato il tutto esilarante se non fosse stato per le condizioni in cui era ridotta la sua povera auto e per l'assordante russare di Cas...


End file.
